Dispensing materials via the heating of a volatile carrier to form a transport jet is well known. Thermal ink-jet systems provide a means for the creation and precise deposition of ink droplets upon a substrate. Thermal driven systems may also be used to drive the dispensing or dispersion of other materials, again by volatilizing a carrier or the actual material to be dispensed.
The ‘atomization’ of volatile oils to disperse them in an environment for the purpose of spreading a fragrance in the environment is also known. Typical dispersion systems create a set of oil droplets which disperse in the environment. Under-performing dispensing nozzles may degrade the dispensing performance of the system in that that particular nozzles no longer dispense completely, or in some instances at all. This may reduce the ability of the system to effectively dispense fluid as desired.
What is needed is an improved system and method for the dispersion of materials into an environment such that the material may be easily dispersed in the environment while reducing the degradation of nozzle performance and reducing the operational effect of under-performing nozzles.